eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Mary-Anne
More than 10 or 15 years ago, she met Ezarel, who decided to help her to return to her world; the Earth, paying a high price for it. But, apparently, she did not end up entering the portal that Ezarel had managed to open for her. Appearance Mary-Anne's body consists of a variety of faery and companion body parts. She has two different ears, different eyes, two different arms and legs. She also has a tail and claws on one hand and one foot. A part of her body comes from a mermaid. Her hair is shoulder-length and pink. An antler grows from the left side of her head. Personality and past Mary-Anne is originally a normal human which came Eldarya from Earth. Ezarel found her and kept her in secret in order to protect her as the humans aren't popular along faeries. Ezarel was curious about her and liked her since she was kind and gentle. However, after a while Mary-Anne's personality started to became strange so Ezarel decided to open a portal to Earth and send her back there. However she didn't enter the portal and disappeared for a long time. After many years Mary-Anne appeared again but this time she was completely changed: she wasn't human anymore, she had became a hybrid as the Eldarian people had done tests on her. Due this she had lost her mental stability and was now mad, cruel and sadistic. She kidnaps faerie children and tortures them, sometimes even killing them. She hided on an island where she has a laboratory that she used to torture, maim, kill and extract the blood of faerie children. It was full of torture instruments, cages and syringes. Currently After she was caught by the Guard who was searching her due her kidnapping of children and after murdering some of them, including Mery, she was captured and transported to Guard's Headquarters. Twylda, Mery's mother was furious when she saw her but she was kept away from Mary-Anne. This encounter resulted Twylda having a heart attack but later she realized that Mary-Anne isn't necessarily a bad person underneath her mixed blood. Since Mary-Anne was decided to be kept alive instead of executed, her blood is currently slowly being purified and she is expected to be return to normal and sane human being. She is getting help from Twylda for her recovery. Relationships Ezarel She and Ezarel knew each others over 10 years ago and were friends. Ezarel was curious about her since she was a human and liked her due to her personality. After a while her nature started to change and Ezarel though that maybe Eldarya isn't a suitable place for humans and opened a portal to Earth to send her back to her home. However unknowingly to Ezarel she did not enter the portal and returned much later, much to Ezarel's horrid, completely changed. Ezarel tried to capture her on his own since he felt guilty about letting her stay in Eldarya and do her horrible things, even if he didn't know that she stayed. Illustrations 21-ill-3.jpg|Episode 21 Trivia *In Episode 21, she abducts Milo and mutilates Mery along with other children. *In Episode 22, she tries to suffocate Erika and Leiftan. Later, it is Erika who gets carried away and strangles her, but Valkyon manages to stop her in time. *In Episode 23, Eweleïn mentions that although her body possesses large amounts of morning, it could return to normal after a long process of detoxification. This is because Mary-Anne had a teacher who taught her to purify faery blood to get good morning, thus preventing her blood from becoming corrupted. Category:Index Category:Character Category:Females